Saving Charlie
by Ka-Fire101
Summary: Beaten and bloody, Charlotte Teller was dumped outside the gates of the clubhouse after years of being out of touch with the Sons. Can she adjust to being back in the SAMCRO life? Or will she run away again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The party at the clubhouse was in full swing. As always, the music was loud and there was no lack in booze or crow eaters. Young men from town were there too, in hopes of being chosen as prospects if they keep showing up for the parties. The live of SAMCRO appealed to a lot of young men and women- for different reasons. The young girls wanted to be an Old Lady. They wanted to have a Son all to themselves.

With the party in full swing, no one really paid attention to the black van that pulled up outside the gates. It sat there for a moment, waiting for someone to notice it.

"Jax! Clay!" Juice Ortiz shouted, noticing that they were being watched.

A tall blonde walked over. He stared at the van. A few other Sons joined them, watching the van.

Whoever was in the van got what they had wanted. They'd been noticed. The back door to the van opened. The Sons were ready to draw their weapons in case someone fired the first shot. A dark figure was barely visible in the night. The figure threw something out the back of the van before it sped away into the night.

"Looks like we've got a deliver." Jax shouted, weapon still drawn as he made his way towards the bundle.

The Sons walked towards the bundle. There were slight movements from the large object. Juice was the first to step towards it, the others had their weapons raised ready to fire. Crouching down, he removed the blanket exposing whatever was underneath it. A mop of bloody red hair was exposed. Carefully, Juice turned the body over.

"Charlie?" Jax cried out, falling to his knees next to Juice. "No, no, no. Call 9-1-1. We need help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up, every inch of my body sore. The blinding florescent lights were the first thing that greeted me when I opened my eyes. I moaned, trying to sit up.

"Just stay still." came a deep voice.

My heart pounded. I hadn't heard that voice in four years now. It had been the voice that always comforted me no matter what kinda bad shit was going down. Now, well now there was a heavy backing of anger in his voice- something I hardly ever heard growing up.

"What happened to you, Charlie?" Jax asked me, taking my hand in his.

I sighed. "I dunno, I got jumped one night now I'm here."

The partial truth, that's all I could give right now. If he was given the whole truth then there'd be hell to pay. That man would go after Jax, and I couldn't let that happen. Instead I'll just keep my mouth shut.

"This never would have happened if you hadn't left Charming in the first place." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Jax-" I started.

He held up a hand, silencing me. "No, Charlotte. You would've been fine, we would have been able to protect you if you had just stayed put. Now here you are, dumped on our doorstep bloody and broken. I thought you were dead."

"I couldn't have stayed, Jax." I cried. "I just couldn't take the life anymore. I felt like I was being suffocated, every moment of my life being decided for me. As much as I love you and Mom, I had to make my own way in this world. I had to figure out who I was without being the Princess of SAMCRO."

"And did you? Figure out who you are?"

I sighed, thinking about my years away from the club. "Yeah, I have."

"Are you-" Shaking his head he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Yes, Jax. I'm coming home now. I'm done being away from my family." I said. I'd already been on the way home before I was jumped. I was ready to be back in the club life and accept all of it with open arms.

Jax stood up, kissing my forehead. "I'm glad to have you home, Charlie. I've missed you."

"Don't go all mushy on me, brother. Didn't know you'd turned into such a pussy since I've been away." I smirked.

"Clearly you're language problem hasn't changed since you've been away." The Queen of SAMCRO, Gemma Teller, enters my hospital room. Freezing, I watch her as she makes her way closer to me. "Don't look so surprised, of course I was gonna come see my baby girl."

"Hi, Mom." I said, waiting for her to blow up.

She didn't say anything. Instead she just took a seat next to me on the hospital bed, grabbing the hand Jax wasn't holding. It was always more chilling when she was silent. A quiet Gemma was never a good thing. Looking at her, I knew that she was contemplating what she was gonna say. She was scared that if she said the wrong thing, I'd run off again. I was done running though. I was here to stay.

…...

When I awoke later both Jax and my mother were gone. It was dark outside, the only light coming into the room was the light from the hallway. Laying back, I was ready to get out of here. They wanted to keep me in for a few more days for observation and to administer pain meds. All that was great, but I hated hospitals.

"You're awake."

"What do you want, Juice?" I asked.

He turned on the lights, walking towards me. "Thought I'd come to see you."

"Why now? Last time I saw you, you'd made it pretty clear you didn't want to see me." I replied, ignoring my stomach doing summersaults. He looked good. From what I could see, he'd added a few more tattoos to his collection. That kutte was worn in now. I remember what it looked like when it was brand new and had less patches.

Juice sighed, looking me over. "What happened between us-"

"Is in the past." I finished. "Water under the bridge if you do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Help me get out of this place." I said. "I can't take being in here another minute."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Juan Carlos Ortiz, if you don't get me the fuck out of here I will tell my brother the real reason that I left." I snarled. Playing dirty was sometimes the only way that you could get what you wanted. My mother had taught me that.

He paled at the thought of it. Jax would kill him if he knew the truth. Not just Jax, if the rest of the Sons found out, it would all go down hill for Juice. No one touches the Princess and get's away with it.

"Fine." he says.

With a smirk, I pull out the IV from my arm. The heart monitor went crazy when I took it off. With shaky legs, I climbed out of the bed. Juice wrapped an arm around me, helping me move. I tried to ignore the feeling that spread through my body when he touched me.

"What are you doing?" A doctor rushed in, seeing me trying to cross the room.

"Getting the hell out of here," I said.

"You need to get back in bed and rest. It's not good for you to be moving around this much."

"Fuck off." I replied.

They continued to try to stop us as Juice and I made our way out of the hospital. He clung on to me, supporting me. Without him, I would've collapsed to the ground. As much as I need to remain in bed and recover, I'd much rather recover in the safety of my mother's house or even the clubhouse.

"Ah shit," I heard Jax's voice as we made our way out the hospital doors.

"Fuck off," I grumbled as he came to help carry me.

"Charlotte, what the hell are you doing?" he asks me.

"I have to get out of here, Jackson." I said.

"Let's get her to Mom's." Juice said to Juice.

I shook my head. "Take me to Unser."

"The fuck you want-"

"Don't question me, Jackson Teller. You take me there now."

The boys shook their head, but obeyed my wishes. Unser was at the station, another late night doing paperwork. He instantly stood up when he saw my brother and Juice helping me walk through the doors.

"Shit, Charlotte." Unser said, looking me over. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"She was until she discharged herself then made us take her here." Juice said, helping me down into a chair.

"I need you to call this number." I wrote the number down on the paper. "Tell her to bring Lily to Charming."

"Who's Lily?" Jax questioned.

I shook my head, motioning for Unser to call. Tears strung my eyes, threatening to fall. My heart was pounding as he called the number. He did as I asked, telling the woman on the other line to bring Lily here.

"Child protective services took Lily three days ago." Unser said, hanging up the phone.

"No, no. Why would they do that?" I let the tears fall.

"I'll call and do my best to figure that out. You have to tell me who Lily is, though? I can't go chasing this without knowing something." he says.

"Lily's my daughter." I said. Both Jax and Juice inhaled sharply. They hadn't seen me in years. Having a kid was something that I'd kept them in the dark on. "You have to find her, Wayne. She's the most important part of my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Unser drove me to the clubhouse in his car. He refused to let me ride bitch with the boys in the state I was in. Once we arrived, Juice was the first to my side. He lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the clubhouse. His dark eyes refused to meet mine. I could see the storm of questions brewing in them. He wouldn't ask them though, not until he had me alone.

The entire clubhouse grew silent as soon as we came through the doors. Mom rushed to my side as soon as Juice set me down on one of the couches.

"Wayne, what's the meaning of this?" she asked him.

"That's for her to tell you." he says, shaking his head with a heavy sigh.

I grabbed his hand. "You have to find her."

"I will." he promises then takes his leave.

"Her?" Mom asked.

"Apparently Charlotte got knocked up while she was away." Jax hissed. "Child protective services took her kid."

That cold tone was directed at me. We'd always been close growing up. In this life, you clung to anyone near your age. Jax and I had gone through shit together. Through hell and high road, we had each other's back. Now, with me keeping something like this from him, there was a rift. I knew it would hurt him to find this out. It wasn't him that I was keeping my daughter from.

"Is that true?" she asked.

I nodded. "She'll be four in August."

"Who's the dad?" Juice asked. All eyes turned on him. "What? Everyone's thinking it."

"He's not in the picture. Hasn't been in a long time." I reply. "I'm all she's got. She was with the baby sitter when I was taken."

"Church in thirty. Old ladies included in this." Clay announced. "We need to hear everything. Happy, Tig, get everyone here."

The boys went off to go make calls, bringing all the patched Samcro members here for Church. My kidnapping was a serious threat to the MC. I was the princess and no one messes with Samcro family. I knew that Clay was including old ladies so that Mom would be able to hear the retelling. She'd bitch until she weaseled her way in there to hear it. A retelling of the story wouldn't suffice for the Queen.

"Can I take a nap before we start this?" I questioned, hating how small my voice sounded.

Clay nodded. "You can crash in one of the dorms. We'll wake you up when it's time."

"I'll carry her up." Juice offered.

"Take her to mine." Jax said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

Once again, I was in Juice's arms being carried. I hated this feeling of weakness. I wanted to walk on my own. My legs wouldn't hold up if I tried making the trek. Every fiber of my being hurt.

"Who's the father?" Juice asked as soon as he placed me on Jax's bed.

So now the questioning has begun. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. I'm just surprised that he held off so long. Taking a deep breath, I tried to figure out the best way to answer this.

"He's not in the picture." I responded.

"That's not what I asked, Charlotte. Who is the father?"

"You want me to tell you how you knocked me up? How when I went to go tell you, I found you in bed with a crow eater?" I hated the tears that cascaded down my cheeks. Years ago, I'd sworn that I was done crying over him. I guess that was easier to say when he was miles away.

He sat down on the bed next to me, head in his hands. "She's mine."

"Yeah." I sighed. "They'll kill you when they find out. You know that right?"

"I have a daughter." he says.

Grabbing his face, I forced him to look at me. "Juan Carlos, they will kill you if they find out you got me pregnant. Especially if they find out that you're the reason I left Charming in the first place."

"So what? We pretend like she isn't mine? You make it seem like she has a dead beat father when I was never given the choice to be apart of her life?" His nostrils flared at this. That was his tell tale sign of his anger.

I leaned back on the bed. "I did what I thought was best to protect my daughter. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. I was just some fuck buddy for you. It's not like you actually gave a damn about me. If you had you wouldn't have been between that slut's legs."

"Damn it, Charlotte. I loved you. I was with that crow eater because had I refused, it would've been bad on both our parts. They'd just patched me in. If they've found out that I was with you, they would've burned me on the spot." Juice said, as if that would make up for everything.

Love. He'd said that word to me years ago. Foolishly I'd believed it. I was young and he was the first man brave enough to make a move. The only man to have made a move. Of course, he had been afraid of my brother and the rest of the MC. He'd been a prospect when we first became involved. I had thought that once he was patched, we'd tell everyone about us. The day he was patched in, I'd found out I was pregnant with Lily. I showed up to his patch party only to find him on the pool table fucking a crow eater.

"Don't say that," I cried.

"Don't say what? That I love you? Because I did, Charlotte Beverly Teller. I fucking loved you. When you left, you broke me." he said. "Now this shit? It's on you. If you hadn't of left, Lily would be here right now."

With that said, he left me alone to cry. I sobbed into Jax's pillowing, breathing in the scent. Not even the scent of my childhood protector could calm me. A part of me believed that he was right. If I hadn't of left my daughter would still be here. What kind of life would she have had though? Her father parading around with some new crow eater every night. I wasn't going to expose her to that. I wasn't going to let her get hurt by him like I had.

"Hey, hey, we'll get her back." Jax pulled me into his arms.

I hadn't of even heard him enter the room. Relaxing a bit into him, I kept crying. His hand ran through my tangled red hair as he tried to soothe me. Nothing could stop the tears that kept flowing. Juice's words had cut me. The memories that kept resurfacing was just like salt being thrown into an old wound. An infected old wound.

"Clay wants you down for Church." he said, bringing me back to the present.

As much as I would love to avoid seeing Juice again, I sucked it up and allowed Jax to carry me downstairs. In all my years, I'd only been allowed into Church twice before this. The first was when a rival MC was threatening the women and children of Samcro and Clay thought it was necessary to tell us almost everything that was going on. The second time was when Juice was officially a prospect and warned not to touch me. This time was different. This time it was I that was going to be doing the speaking instead of a patched member.

I looked at the head of the table, a place where my father had once sat. Now my stepfather sat there, leading the club that my father had built. All the patched Redwood members- my family- sat there, looking at me. None of them knew what to expect. I expect everyone had been informed of Lily now. Most were probably trying to picture the wild teenager they had known as a mother. Only one person wasn't looking at me. Juice refused to look at me.

"We're here to discuss what happened to Charlotte Teller. As you all know, she was dropped off on our doorstep yesterday beaten and bloody. Today we found out that her daughter had been taken by child protective services as a part of whatever had happened to her." Clay said. "I'm turning the floor over to her now."

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my brother's hand for support. "I'd left Charming four years ago, not long after I was gone I fell pregnant with Lily. Desperate to make ends meet for her, I started working at a bar run by the Russians. I stayed out of their dirty business, only serving drinks. I kept my Charming past a secret from them, knowing it was better for them to not know I was the daughter of the club. About a year ago, they found out the truth. They had me start running drugs for them, threatening Lily if I didn't.

"A deal went south a couple of weeks ago. I ended up having to kill the buyer when he turned a gun on me. Made it out with a bullet wound to the shoulder. Russians weren't happy about it. They were the ones who dropped me off here. It was a message as to what happens when you fuck with them. Apparently that buyer was the nephew of one of their captains. Probably called to get Lily taken as an added bonus. They have friends in every form of government. Whatever bull shit claim that they have is gonna stick for a while." I finished.

"They set you up, knowing it was a false drop." Clay acknowledged.

I nodded. "Yeah, they wanted to test my loyalties. Look I don't want retaliation for me, I just want my daughter back. She's three years old and fucking terrified."

Jax shook his head. "Darlin', you know what's gonna have to happen. Retaliation is how we deal with shit like this."

"I just want Lily back in one piece."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Happy drove me up to Tacoma to pick up my old things the next day. He spent the entire ride complaining about having to be stuck in a cage instead of on his bike. I knew it was more for show. He didn't really mind, he was just trying to distract me from thinking of Lily. Happy did his best, but nothing could distract me from thinking of her.

We pulled up to the small one story home that I'd been renting. An eviction notice was posted on the door. With my kidnapping, I'd been late on rent. It didn't matter, there wasn't much in that house worth saving. All the furniture was second hand. All I needed were the clothing and pictures that I'd collected.

"Is this her?" he asked, holding up a photo of my little girl.

Giving a soft smile, I took the photo from him. "Yeah, it is."

"Such dark hair to be the daughter of a redhead." he comments.

Lily had dark hair, like her father. Her light skin tone and hazel eyes were about the only thing she had gotten from me. Most of her features strongly resembled Juice's. She was smart, too smart for her own good sometimes. Not long after she talked, she instantly started questioning me on things. Also like her father, she had no filter when it came to pointing out things.

"Father was Hispanic." I let on.

Happy did most of the packing for me. I just sat back and instructed him on what needed to go. This was the rule that Jax had when I told him I wanted to go pack my things. By all means, I should still be in the hospital- it was that stupid Teller stubbornness that was getting me through the day.

The familiar roar of motorcycles sounded down the street. Turning on the couch, I watched as a few of the boys parked next to the van. Jax led the crew into the house, closely followed by Juice. I knew Juice was itching to see where his daughter had been living, to catch a glimpse of her life. He still wasn't speaking to me, and after our last conversation I wasn't jumping at the chance to speak to him either.

"She's beautiful." Jax said, looking at the photo I kept holding.

"We Tellers make beautiful babies." I smirked at him.

Laughing, he throws an arm around my shoulder. "She probably gives you hell too. Another one of those famous Teller traits."

"Questions everything and won't take a simple answer either." I tell him.

Juice took the photo from Jax, staring down at it. He kept an emotionless mask on his face. For that I was thankful. The last thing I needed right now was for everyone to find out that he was the father.

The new additions to my moving crew instantly started packing everything. The sooner we got back to Charming, the sooner we could plan our next move. Using my rolling desk chair, I rolled myself into my bedroom to pack a few of my delicates. I loved these men but none of them needed to see what I wore underneath my closing.

"Who do you wear those for?" Juice asked as I was placing a lacy thong into my suitcase. I hadn't of even realized that he'd followed me.

"No one," I answer truthfully. "I just like having nice underwear."

He nodded, coming over to help me pack my delicates. "Figured it'd be better if I came to help instead of one of the others."

"And here I thought you came to figure out how many men I've been with since I'd left you." I snorted.

"You said it, so how many?" he asked. The hurt in his eyes killed me. We ended four years ago, it still shouldn't hurt.

"None." I sighed. "Lily was my main priority. I didn't really have a lot of time on my hands to go on dates, being a single mother and all."

"Tell me about her," Juice practically begged.

And so I did. I started spilling every part of my daughter's life. I told him of how she loved watching the Lion King and wouldn't calm down unless it was playing. How her favorite food is mac and cheese. How her first word was mama. I told him of how hard headed she was and how she loved to fight me on every bed time. I told him how she loved putting on a princess dress to twirl around in. Most importantly I told him how happy she was. Our life may not have been perfect, but I made sure that she was always taken care of and loved.

Juice was quiet as he listened to me talk about our daughter. I could see him trying to picture every little story I told play out. A smile grew on his face as I kept talking. It was plain to see that he had started falling in love with that little girl and he hadn't of even met her.

"Getting your jolly off of a little girl, Juicy?" Happy asked, coming into the room to grab some boxes.

"Nah, just trying to figure out if Charlie's paying for her raising yet." Juice said, that dumbass grin still across his face.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up from the bed grabbing onto Juice to remain standing. "Lily's a little angel for the most part."

"We can't wait to meet her." Juice replied.

Looking at him, I held my tongue. As much as I would love for her to meet the rest of the crew, I didn't want him to meet her. I wanted to keep her safe from the hurt that he had caused me. He's damn crazy if he thought that I would let him step into the father role. We've been doing fine without him and we don't need him now.

"Ready to head back to Charming?" Jax asked.

Nodding, I looking around the house that I'd made my home for the past couple of years. "Yeah, let's go home."

"Happ, I'll take the cage if you wanna take my bike." Juice offered.

"Fuck yeah." Happy said, grabbing the keys to Juice's Dyna.

Juice climbed into the van after helping me in. The entire ride back to Charming he asked me more things about Lily. My stomach filled with butterflies as I studied him as he listened to every word that I was saying. He was so excited listening about her.

"Now that you're moving back to Charming, you know I'm going to be apart of her life." he says.

"I know you'll be around." I admitted, curious to see where he was going with this.

He glanced over at me. "I want to be apart of her life."

I sighed. "And you will be. You'll just be another one of her uncles."

"That's not what I want, Charlie." he slams his hand down on the steering wheel.

"What do you want, Juice? You want to just walk into our lives and play daddy for a while? What happens when you get bored of that, huh?"

"I'm not gonna get bored of my daughter."

"Not like you did with me?" I retorted.

Juice shakes his head. "I wasn't bored of you, Charlotte. You fucking broke my heart when you left. I tried searching for you, but you were off the radar."

"I've raised her without you for almost four years, and I've done a pretty fucking good job. I don't need you."

"Did you ever think that for one fucking second that I might need you?"

No, I didn't. When we were together, I'd felt wanted but never needed. Mom always believed that it was more important to be wanted than needed. I, on the other hand, wanted both. Is that too much to ask for?

There were so many times in Lily's life I had imagined Juice there. Like how he would react to her first words, to her walking. I remember when I held her for the first time in the delivery room, my pathetic ass looked around as if I had expected him to be there. So I just adjusted to not having anyone else. That meant a lot of late nights with a crying baby and trying to juggle working a full time job.

"Just please let me be a part of her life, Charlie. Give me a chance to be there for her." he begged.

I sigh. "Let's just get her back then we'll talk about this."


End file.
